


Demon Miko and The Apocalypse

by SapphireKageKyuura92



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A Inuyasha/The Walking Dead Crossover, A Lot of Death, A lot of sex, Blood and Gore, Couch Sex, Counter Sex, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, Death, Drama, F/M, Floor Sex, Good Merle Dixon, Good Shane, I Just Don't Like Lori Okay?, Inuyoukai Kagome, Language, Lori Bashing, Multi, Not For Anyone Under 18. You've Been Warned, Not For Lori Fans, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Updates, Table Sex, Violence, Wall Sex, jealous Lori, shane doesn't die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKageKyuura92/pseuds/SapphireKageKyuura92
Summary: There was a legend in Japanese folklore that a demon miko would fight in the apocalypse along with her three mates. What happens when she meets her three mates? Do they instantly fall in love or will that love be achieved step by step? Read and find out!Rated Explicit for sexual content, language, violence and a lot of gory death. You've been warned.





	Demon Miko and The Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that there isn't really any Inuyasha/The Walking Dead crossovers, and I decided that I would try to write one. Be patient with me because sometimes my stories tend to confuse the readers. So I'll try to make sense as best as I can.

Chapter 1: The Wish That Went Wrong

 

 

 

 

 

Today was the day that a wish would be made on the jewel. Everyone in the village talked about it for days the moment the decision was made. Outside of Kaede's village the Inutachi Co stood in a circle in front of the Goshinboku tree. 

Kagome now a well trained and powerful miko (her power surpassed even Midoriko's who was the most powerful miko to ever live). Instead of the traditional miko robes that all mikos were required to wear, she wore a black mini kimono with black armour that covered her torso, black stockings that went up her legs until they reached mid thigh leaving three inches of skin showing between her kimono and stockings. She had on black ankle boots, a sword as long as her body rested on her back and her silver and purple handmade bow that she went to Totosai to get. 

Her raven black hair reached the back of her knees which she kept tied up with a purple ribbon. Her skin tanned from many days in the sun in her travels to collect the jewel shards. Her muscles toned to perfection from training with Kaede and Genkai back in her time. Genkai was the most powerful human within her time who was a master at martial arts. So she was also trained in martial arts in case she ever lost her bow or sword in battle.

Her eyes a sapphire blue though jaded a little from constant emotional pain she received from Inuyasha. Inuyasha was the resident hanyou inu who stayed in Kaede's village. Originally he was pinned to the Goshinboku just outside Kaede's village in the forest of Inuyasha.

When Kagome arrived in Feudal Japan, she had awakened Inuyasha with a cry for help and released him from the spell that bind him to the tree. Together they defeated the most powerful hanyou to ever exist Naraku. Who was a spider hanyou. He was vile, the most hated of hanyou she'd ever had the displeasure of meeting. 

Sango who was a demon slayer, also who they later encountered in their travels. She attempted to kill Inuyasha due to the lies Naraku had told her. Eventually she came around and together they continued on their travels where they came across a demon witch who's name she couldn't remember. That demon witch used her soul to bring Kikyo back to the living. Only it failed when Kagome called back her soul. 

A small piece of Kagome's soul remained in Kikyo's clay body. It was the only thing keeping Kikyo's body reanimated. Inuyasha caused emotional hurt to Kagome when he showed fondness towards Kikyo. When it was Kagome who nearly died for Kikyo's return. Inuyasha showed little to no regards towards Kagome so a little of Kagome's soul darkened with hatred towards him.

Later on, they came across Shippo, who had stolen the jewel shards that they had collected to save his father. Only he was too late seeing as one of them wore Shippo's father's fur around his waist like a prize. Shippo of course helped us fight using fox fire. Not that it helped much since he was just a little kid. His power was no match against the Thunder brothers. 

After that they met Miroku, a travelling monk who was perverted. He constantly asked woman to bear his child. He had a wind tunnel in his hand which he bound with rosary beads. They fought demons collecting jewel shards along the way. 

Along the way they met Kouga, a wolf demon prince who kidnapped Kagome for the jewel shards. After Kagome slapped him of course for kidnapping her he claimed his love for her. Kagome wasn't having it, it became a lot of shouting on Kagome's part to put Kouga in his place. Not that it worked of course. Kouga was really hard headed and had a deep hatred for Inuyasha, kind of like a rivalry for Kagome's affections.

It took five years but finally they defeated Naraku with the help of Lord Sesshomaru, who is lord of the western lands. And Inuyasha's half brother.

Now here they were standing in a circle deciding what wish to make on the jewel. As Kagome promised she gave the jewel to Inuyasha; promised he could wish on the jewel. Little did she know that she made a grave mistake in trusting Inuyasha with the jewel. 

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he thought of the wish he wanted to make. Little did he know the consequences of such a wish. 

'I wish that Kikyo be brought back to life and given a second chance at life.' 

'Are you sure you want to make such a wish young hanyou?' A voice spoke to him that sounded feminine.

'Keh! Of course I do or I wouldn't have made it!' Inuyasha snapped.

'If I grant you this wish, the world as you know would fall into chaos to make up for it. The world needs balance without balance the world would fall into peril. Is that what you want young hanyou?' The voice asked.

'It is.' Inuyasha said.

'Very well, your wish is granted. But don't tell me I told you so. I've warned you of your wish young hanyou. Now you shall pay for it,' The voice said.

Soon enough the jewel started to glow bright pink. As always Inuyasha didn't heed the warning that was given. The wish was granted. He knew the wish worked when Kikyo drew her first ever breath. However the silence was broken when a heart shattering scream was heard.

They all turned to the sound to see Kagome glowing. They couldn't see anything so they didn't know what was happening. The scream foretold of the pain Kagome was experiencing. When the glowing stopped, a new and improved Kagome stood in it's place. 

Her hair stayed the same except the red streaks. She had pointed ears, two purple stripes on her cheeks, wrists, waist, thighs, forearms and ankles. A long silky black tail that split into nine. Her eyes that were once sapphire turned into the iciest of blues they've ever seen, it caused them to shiver in fear. They were cold, void of all emotion. They couldn't tell what she was feeling now. In the middle of her forehead was purple upside down crescent moon with a teardrop in the middle and the four elements, fire, water, earth and wind in a circle around that teardrop.

And the power that surpassed Midoriko's now surpassed even Sesshomaru's who was or is at the time the most powerful demon lord there is. Not anymore. Kagome topped that a thousand times. 

"What have you done Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded, even her voice was ice cold. But her power screamed pissed off. No furious.

They all shivered, well except Sesshomaru. They doubted anything could cause a reaction out of the ice lord himself.

"I made a wish, what does it look like wench?" Inuyasha sarcastically replied as if she was some moron who didn't understand.

She growled in response. Before he had a chance to even blink Kagome had him pinned against the tree, her hand around his throat.

"You fool! You've doomed us all. The consequences of your wish will endanger the lives of millions no billions of people. The world needs balance. You've disrupted that balance. Lives are now at stake because of your wish!" Kagome snarled tightening her hand.

"It's just a wish..." Inuyasha managed to get out gasping for air.

"It wasn't just a wish Inuyasha! The payment for such a wish is life. To bring back a life, life must be paid to make up for the disrupted balance. People will die because of you!" Kagome growled baring her new fangs at him.

Everyone gasped, all Sesshomaru did was widen his eyes. "You can't honestly be serious reincarnation. Life doesn't need to be paid for bringing someone back to life." Kikyo stated as if she knew the answer to everything.

Kagome growled at just the fact Kikyo even spoke. She wished Kikyo never came back to life. Because of the wish that Inuyasha made, people here and in her time would pay for it. 

"Ye are wrong about that sister Kikyo. It was but a legend rather a myth. Truths are based on legends and myths. What young Inuyasha did was doomed the lives to every human in the world with his wish. The fates have been decided. I've read that once the balance has been disrupted a virus will be released killing billions of people. And that survivors fight to survive the horrors brought onto the world." Kaede explained.

"What do we do? I don't want to die because of what Inuyasha did." Sango said glaring at the hanyou.

"We fight to survive of course. The legend never said anything about demons being affected by this virus," Shippo exclaimed.

"Demons do not get affected by viruses Shippo." Inuyasha said with a scowl.

"Just great..." Miroku grumbled.

"Well I'm going home, there's nothing for me here." Kagome said, without another word she turned on her heel heading towards the bone eater's well. 

Inuyasha didn't even bother to fight with Kagome about her going home. After all all the shards were found and Naraku beaten. She had no reason to be in Feudal Japan anymore. 

"Can I go?" Shippo said taking a few steps toward Kagome. "You are like a mother to me, I don't want to be left to listen to Inuyasha whine. As I'm sure that's what he'll do; Kikyo isn't nearly as fun as you." Shippo said grinning.

"Why you..." Inuyasha growled shaking his fist at him as if ready to hit him over the head like he always does. 

Before he could however Kagome hit him, making him fly into the Goshinboku. Unfortunately breaking the Goshinboku. A loud thud and rumble was created by the fall of the Goshinboku. Everyone gasped, the magic and historic value of the Goshinboku was no longer. 

"You will not hit my son hanyou." Kagome coldly said glaring at the hanyou. "Where I go he goes. Understand?" 

All Inuyasha did was groan, but he was okay. Sesshomaru smirked merely because he enjoyed seeing his brother in pain. 

Without looking back Kagome continued to walk. Shippo followed behind her. Sesshomaru who valued Kagome an ally also followed behind her.

"And where are you going?" Inuyasha demanded glaring at his brother.

"With Kagome." Sesshomaru replied not giving any more detail then that. 

"How? You can't even get through the well," Inuyasha retorted with a smirk.

"Yes he can. Companions of Kagome are allowed to go through the well without effort. Those who have not betrayed her in any way are not allowed. You've been banned from entering Kagome's world," that voice he heard when he made his wish sounded in the clearing.

Soon enough a ancient looking miko appeared before them. "I am Midoriko. I'm the one who granted your wish and warned you of what would become of the world should it be granted." Midoriko said.

"What?! Why can't I enter Kagome's world! I didn't betray her!" Inuyasha yelled in outrage.

"As expected Inuyasha doesn't think he is in the wrong..." Sango spoke turning his attention on her.

"Yes Inuyasha don't you think you've done enough?" Miroku said glaring at him not in the least impressed with Inuyasha's wish.

"I'm going with Kagome too," Sango scoffed heading in the direction Kagome went. 

"Wait for me Sango. I'm coming too!" Miroku exclaimed following after Sango.

"You Inuyasha will stay in this world, without your friends for all eternity to watch the chain reaction of your wish. I will also add that because of this wish, you are unable to mate with Kikyo as you have planned. She is unsuitable. The mate I've selected for you is Katsumi, a hanyou just like you. She is a kitsune hanyou. You will mate her. And Kikyo you will be mated to a human male, named Tsumaru Tatsuki. He resides in the village. Now go." Midoriko said before she vanished.

Kikyo was furious, never having planned for this to happen when Inuyasha made the wish. And Inuyasha was also furious, his plans to mate Kikyo ruined due to his wish. Now he had mate a hanyou he didn't even know. Kikyo had to mate a man she didn't even know. Or cared to know. Little did they know that the decision made by Midoriko was final, they couldn't change it and they couldn't avoid it. To avoid it would be the cause of their deaths. Not that Midoriko told them that part. 

What would they do now? In the spirit world Mirdoriko was laughing hysterically. She would watch this play out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the beginning. What will Kagome and Co do when they reach Kagome's time? I've made it so demons couldn't be affected by viruses such as the virus that kills humans and then reanimates their bodies. I've also tried to make as much sense of this chapter as possible. Hope you enjoy! Until next time!


End file.
